


The Forsaken One

by Inouzumaki143



Category: The Forsaken One
Genre: Best Friends, Dark Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inouzumaki143/pseuds/Inouzumaki143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's world about a girl who has to either accept a curse as is and find a way to break it or embrace it but free everyone who has been affected by a similar curse with the help of a love interest and a best friend. I hope you like it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forsaken One

 

          Making my way out of my white sheets and ripped up clothes that I had worn the day before. I walk on the hard wood floors with agony, I remember how much I ran the night before. In the full body mirror in the corner of my room, I see the small cuts where the rips are. They look like they've already starting healing and that can only means the process is almost complete.

In my wooden wardrobe, I find something to wash my face with and lay out new clothes for the journey I'll end up taking today. The vanity near my bed has a medium sized mirror and a few old notes and little things stuck in the edges. I brush out my almost white golden hair and look at the damage done so far. My eyes are starting to turn a shade of purple. My warrior tattoos are still intact even with all the scratches and claw marks that now look like faded scars compared to half an hour ago. Dressed in my black shirt with ties at my chest and black, cotton pants, I put my boots and cloak on. I prepare my side bag with knives, a spell book, a writing feather and an ink jar, and finally my letter from Traystin, my long time friend and second in command I abandoned. Today is the day that I make my journey to his home and tell him what happened to me three years ago...and why I haven't returned to him. After I make my way out of the small house I had been staying for a few months, I find my horse and ride off quickly. The longer I stay in one place, the more people will realize that I am a Forsaken, someone who was cursed by a Dark Lord. Someone who has been born into the darkness and brings calamity to the land. They are very powerful and have marks that covers parts of their bodies and where these marks are will tell you just how powerful they are. The higher the marks on are the body, the more powerful and the only ones who can cover them with spells are the ones with marks on their neck. They are merciless and the only ones who can create more Dark arts users.

After traveling for most of the day through the forest outside of the village I stayed in, finally I arrive into a small village that seems very abandoned. Slowly, I lead my horse through the town square. The mist grows very thick further into the village and the wind is so calm, it's almost unnatural.

"Hello?" No reply anywhere, still I ride through this town. I get off my horse and walk into a bakery named "Anne's Baked Goods". My boots make hard thuds on the wooden floors and leaves foots prints in either dust or flour.

"Hello...?" I say just loud enough to get someone's attention but still there's no one so I walk back out and my right shoulder is grazed by an arrow. "Fuck!" I look to where it came from and see dark shadows dart back and forth. I start running after them through the fog, I need answers and I'll make them pay for cutting me. Getting to where they were, I see no one again, no shadows or people with arrows.

"Come out come out wherever you are, assholes!!" I yell angrily to the direction I saw the shadow from.

"Rhea?" A male voice says. I turn to see him and a smile spreads across my face.

"Traystin!" I almost squeak out. I almost tackle him but he catches me and wraps his arms around my waist tightly. I look up at him and gaze into his beautiful blue eyes. He touches a piece of my hair and sees it's a different color from the last time he saw me. He laughs softly and finally speaks again.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rhea?" he says in a deep but playful voice. I look at him with a silly, questioning expression and he laughs at me once again.

"You know I tease but where have you been all this time? I spent forever searching for you and I never expected to find you here, of all places you could be." he says and opens his arms to the village buildings as he slowly turns in a circle.

"I...I've been lost for a long time...there were things I had to take care of and I just started a journey to find a new place but then I got your letter somehow so I made my way here and was shot with an arrow, which I'm assuming was yours". I cross my arms, cock my hip to the side and raise an eye brow at him with a coy smirk.

"Oh! That's right! I'm sorry..I didn't know it was you til you spoke, your hair is as bright as the sun now so I didn't recognize you." He brings up an arm and messes with the back of his slightly curled, red hair. He flashes a half toothy grin and shows those wonderful dimples that cause me to roll my eyes.

"Come back to my home, I'll tend to your wound" he says as he pulls me to my horse who followed me to him and we ride. He leads the way to his little camp out to the side of the village in the forest. His home is like a hidden troll's home, covered by large sticks and almost inside of the ground but inside it's cozy and has been made to look like a normal home you'd see in a town. As I take off my cloak, Traystin comes back with bandages and hot water in a bowl.

"Sit wherever you like.." He says softly to me. I sit in a chair that has an animal fur on it so it's soft to sit in. He gently takes my arm and rolls up my sleeve until he reaches my wound.

"You know...that's almost unnecessary.." I say in a small voice. He inspects the wound and I was right, It's already healing.

"Rhea...."

"Yes..?" He stays silent but doesn't look me in the eyes, like he has something to say but can't. I look at him with question then look down at myself and I see nothing wrong.

"What? Tell me..please" I beg him with my eyes.

"...Your hair is like the sun..and it suits you well.." His face turns a little red which brings me to laugh softly.

"Thank you..actually..my hair is the side effect of a...curse". Biting my lower lip, I hang my head in shame.

"What?! Who put such a terrible thing on you?! I'll have his head!" He stands as he says it with such determination and I grab his arm gently to pull him back down to his seat.

"I'm afraid...I trusted someone I shouldn't have...."

"What..do you mean?" His eye brows come together and he looks at me intensely. I rub my neck and look away, showing how uncomfortable this subject makes me but I take a deep breath and begin my long story.

"After I left the ruins of the Great War..I traveled north and met a man who, at first seemed trustworthy, for a while he was but..soon that changed. He didn't like it how I was a warrior and a woman. He was threatened by any man who even spoke a kind word to me. We argued about it and to him only men should fight and women are only to give birth and tend to the man. That I need never to think of violence again or speak to another man." I said with such a sense of disgust.

"Wait...Did he not know of who you were in the Great War? Of how you were Queen Sarina's right hand General? Of how skilled in battle you were? Of how serious you are with your fighting?"

"No, he knew sadly and at first that's what caught his attention but when I talked of leaving to find out what has happened to the kingdom, he became furious. It was then I learned that he was a practitioner of the..Dark arts.."

"What?! How did he cover his marks?!" The shocked expression on his face showed he knew too well of the Dark Arts.

"How do you think? A spell of course..But anyway his dark hair paled a sickly looking yellow and his green eyes turned gold.." I said shamefully and looked up at him. When I said gold, I saw the shock in Traystin's face and then the sympathy showed soon after. He reached for my cheek and smiled, though he shouldn't have.

"Why do you smile at such a horrible thing?! I fell for a Dark Lord! And he cursed me..I'm a Forsaken now." I fall into my hands and feel like I'll start weeping.

"Well..what is your curse?" He says with sympathy and a little bit of a hurt look caused by his eye brows turning together.

"...my curse is..I'll turn into a beast! I'll look like a monster! Just look at me! My hair is almost white like snow and my eyes are changing to purple!" I yell and cry into my hands.

"Your hair looks beautiful whatever color it is, for it's soft and smells of flowers, Rhea" He says with such a tender voice that causes me to look at him with my face still in my hands.

"Explain to me how this curse works exactly" he says with such a serious face and honestly, I haven't seen Traystin this serious in a long time.

"Okay...well by the next full moon, I'll become a shapeshifter. I'll be able to change in the form or shape of a person, especially from human to animal or a change in appearance from one person to another, have animal characteristics while in human form but..if I stay in animal form for too long, there's a chance I could lose my humanity forever." I look up at him with dried tears but a calm face. He doesn't say anything for a little bit but he has his mouth in between his thumb and index finger. He starts pulling and playing with his facial hair like he does when he's thinking. I wait in silence until he takes in a long breath and exhales slowly. Those blue eyes lock with mine and I see the dimples crawl out from his hand.

"This is no happy matter! I'll be a monster!" I fly out of my chair. Staring at him sternly makes him bust out laughing! How is this funny?!

"Traystin" I yell his name right in his face.

"What? This isn't a curse Rhea, it's gift. You'll be able to do things no other human can do but still fight in the name of The Light. You'll be even more powerful in battle. Correct me if I'm wrong but while in human form, aren't you stronger? Faster? More stealthy? Have animal instincts and have an advantage?" He looks up at me with an optimistic expression. Even now he tries to turn my spirits away from such a morbid state of mind.

"Yes, of course. I already know that but that doesn't mean I'll be human any more! What if the Queen won't accept me back?! You know she thinks only of her kingdoms safety! What if every village I come to isn't as kind as the last one I was in?! What if I am shunned every where I go and will have no real home any more?! What will be come of me if I loose my humanity?! I'll be alone, Traystin! No one will love a beast like me!" I scream at him in defiance and fall back into my chair. I begin to weep very hard.

"Who could ever love someone like me after I change?" I say through my hiccups. For a while, he just lets me cry and soon, I calm down enough to the point of silence. Traystin says nothing but a hurt expression forms on his face. Like a dark cloud just started looming over his head. Slowly, he stands and goes into another room with a hard slam of the door. With wide eyes, I get up and stomp to the door.

 **BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG** goes my fist on the door.

"Traystin! What in God's name was that about?!" I yell loudly at the door. No answer, no noise, not even a shuffle.

"Traystin, open the damn door right now and tell me why you left me to cry alone!" I almost cry angrily at the door.

 **BANG, BANG, BANG** on the door again and it starts to put a mark in the wood.

"Traystin.." I say a little softer and get closer to the door. I lean against the door closely and I cry softly while I whisper his name. Turning to have my back against the door, I tilt my chin up and look at the ceiling.

"...I know you don't want to tell me the truth...that no one could love someone of the Forsaken. I know you wouldn't say that to my face, you've been my right hand man ever since the Queen let you join her forces, so of course...you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings. But I already know..so I'll just..go" I say regrettably and through a pained voice. I use my sleeve and other hand to wipe my face. I make my way to grab my cloak when suddenly, I hear loud stomping to the door and it flies open. The force of the door hitting the wall was so great, it caused me to jump and turn to face Traystin. He looks like he has cried but very red in the face, you could feel the intenseness oozing off of him.

"How can you not see?! You, of all people?! All that laughter? Joy? Those crazy fights in the tavern and all those times you beat all the grown men at an arm wrestling match?! Every time you came to my home, made meals with my mother?! Talked to my father about the war?! All the time we spent together, all the good and bad memories only we share, when you saved my life by almost losing yours?! After you saved me from the turmoil I was drowning in after Karen?! How can you not see that I am in love with you, Rhea?!" he says shaking his fists at me, like there's something in them trying to get out. Slowly, he opens them and lowers his arms. I stand there in silence with wide eyes and an open mouth. I drop my cloak on the floor and just stare at him in such awe! He loves me?

"Stop lying to me, Traystin. I know you like to tease so just stop. It's not as funny as you think it is." I say calmly. I do everything I can to make my face emotionless so he can't get a kick at whatever I'm feeling. He sees this and comes at me. Gasping softly, he moves a hand around my waist and the other under my chin. My cheeks burn with such an intensity, I thought I was going to have hot flashes. Slowly, he moves his face closer to mine.

"I tease...but I don't lie, Rhea. You know that. I think...you've always known. All this time, Rhea, I saved myself for you. My love, only for you." He says in a hushed voice so only I can hear his words. Closing his eyes, he moves closer to my lips. Once the meet, it's like electricity. His lips are soft and he's gentle with his touch. Accepting his kiss, I return it and relax in his arms. Parting, he looks me dead in the eyes.

"Rhea..." he says in almost a whisper as his hot breath just gently touch my lips, craving more but still hesitant.

"I thought..you loved Karen..."

"Once but I was more blinded than anything..besides, she's married to Emilio now. It matters not where her affections lay. Nothing she has done, might do or thought of even doing, could sway my heart from you." He says with a gleaming smile. I say nothing but kiss him again, murmuring through his lips I return my love. He pulls me in for an embrace and hold me so tightly. His heart beats so hard under my hand and I adore it. I never knew he loved me in return. All this time...

"Rhea.." I hear my name reverberate in his chest and look up at him.

"Become my wife, Rhea." I know he's serious but that smile says he's sincere too.

"..Even if I'm a monster?" My face shows my worry of a life I might not be able to give him.

"Of course, Rhea!!" He laughs loudly so I push him lightly.

"Don't tease me!" I giggle out to him. He reaches for my cheek and rubs it with his thumb tenderly. Unfortunately, Our blissful moment was ruined by a horse neighing outside. We look at each other then the front door. Both in fighting mode, I reach for my bag and pull out a knife while he grabs his bow and arrows. Slowly, We walk to the door and I open it. Traystin opens the door completely and lowers his weapons, there on a large white horse is Katriana.

"Katriana?" We both say questioningly. She jumps off her horse and with such a speed charges at me and squeals me into a big hug.

"Rhea!!! How I've missed you!" She almost squeezes the air right out of me but I laugh anyway. Katriana, my best friend has finally returned from her mission over seas and she knew exactly where to find me.

"I've missed you too, how long has it been? Four? Five years?" I say to her through a struggled breath and Traystin painfully invites her in, thankfully giving me a chance to breathe again. We get comfortable in the few chairs Traystin has and she tells me how she dealt with the kingdom across the Dreaded Sea, about how many things are so different there and how many people she met. Traystin brings us hot chamomile tea and we all talk about the past few years apart.

With all seriousness, I tell her how I became a Forsaken and of my curse. That's when she tells me that there's a way to reverse the curse.

"What?! What do you mean reverse it?!" I belt out loudly at her and almost drop my tea.

"Well, of course. You see, while I was away, I had a chance to research new magic to bring to the Queen. I learned a way to save all the Forsaken." She says nonchalantly, as if this is nothing I didn't already know.

"ALL OF THE FORSAKEN?!"

"And just individuals but yes, all of them and...I guess that means you as well" She says with a worried look on her face. Traystin and I just look at her, giving her the hint to just tell us already.

"Oh! Yes, well...you have to either kill the Dark Lord who gave it to you or...." She bites her lip as if this next part is too much for us to know.

"OR?!" I yell at her. She blinks and takes in a breath slowly before she says it.

"Or...you kill the Ruler of all the Dark Lords...." she says very slowly. 


End file.
